


Talk to me

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Daniel to talk to him. This is also a belated Birthday present for Ninie and Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

Talk to me

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
